Dandelion
by ai.hikaru1
Summary: Ribuan kelopak dandelion yang tertip angin, akan menemukan sebuah tempat baru untuknya bersemi. fic gaje pelepas penat saat kerjaan kantor menumpuk...


" _ **DANDELION**_ _ **"**_

 _Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat halus dan lembut. Meski terkadang sangat menyakitkan. Cinta tak butuh alasan untuk tumbuh, dan cinta tak pernah memilih kepada siapa ia akan memihak. Kita tak akan pernah tau apa kita mencintai dia, sampai kita kehilangan dia._

 _Cinta, satu frasa yang sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan bagaimana rasanya, bentuknya dan wujudnya._

 _Cinta bukanlah suatu keharusan untuk memiliki. Karena cinta akan senantiasa menunjukkan jalannya. Bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia meski bukan dengan kita, meski hati kita akan tersayat karenanya, dan sakit saat melihat dia tersakiti._

Aku menutup lembar terakhir dari bukuku yang telah penuh dengan tulisan tanganku, tak lupa setangkai dandelion aku selipkan di dalamnya. Aku mendekap erat buku ditanganku, menumpahkan semua perasaanku pada buku yang senantiasa menemani hari-hariku. Semilir angin bertiup lembut memainkan rambutku yang sengaja aku gerai. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, kecakrawala yang tanpa batas. Diatas tempat tertinggi di kotaku.

"Tuhan..! setelah ini aku harap semua akan menjadi kenangan yang indah untukku," bisikku lirih.

Aku mengalihkan atensiku keatas lngit biru yang teramat cerah. Hari yang tepat untuk mengikat janji pernikahan. Seulas senyum pahit kembali bertengger dibibirku. Meski aku telah merelakannya, tapi rasa sakit itu tetap ada disini. Dihatiku.

"Aku harus kuat, aku harus kuat,,," sebuah mantra yang tanpa sadar terus aku rapalkan.

Setelah berdiam diri selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, aku segera beranjak dari dudukku, dan kembali ke tenda yang kupasang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"hari ini, hari pernikahan mereka kan?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang ikat kuda bertanya padaku yang tengah memasukkan buku catatanku kedalam tas.

Aku terdiam sejenak," Ya." jawabku singkat.

"kau benar-benar telah menyerah ya?" pertanyaan bernada sedih keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Menutup mata sejenak, "ya, karena sejak awal aku memang telah kalah. Dia telah mememilihnya, dan pilihannya bukan aku, tapi saudara kembarku. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk memilihku."

"Dulu dia sangat mencintaimu, sebelum saudaramu datang, dan merusak semuanya" suara bernada retoris kembali meluncur dari bibinya. "menghancurkan hubungan kalian, lalu merebutnya darimu, dari sudara kembarnya sendiri."

"Jangan salahkan Naruko, Ino. Dia tidak salah apapun," ucapku sambil menatap mata Ino.

"Tapi Naru..."

"Please,,,!" bisikku lirih.

"..."

"..."

"haaah,,,, kau terlalu baik Naru." ucap Ino akhirnya

"kau yang terbaik." Aku memeluk Ino dengan erat.

Katakanlah aku melarikan diri. Ya, aku memang melarikan diri dari pesta pernikahan saudara kembarku dengan mantan kekasihku yang sebenarnya masih sangat aku cintai. Karena aku yakin aku tak akan mampu untuk membendung air mataku jika aku berada disana, menyaksikan mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

Dan disinilah aku berada, di ketinggian 3413 mdpl diatas puncak gunung. Bersama beberapa sahabatku aku memutuskan untuk mendaki. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mendaki seorang diri, namun mereka tidak mengijinkan dan malah beramai-ramai ikut denganku mendaki. Diantara para sahabatku Inolah yang sangat menghawatirkan kondisiku. Dia tahu betul bagaimana aku dan perasaanku, karena kami telah bersama sejak masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Siang yang terik membakar bumi. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala kami. Sepertinya datang lagi robongan para pendaki. Ino masih berkutat dengan kamera dslr miliknya, mencari fakus yang tepat untuk mengabadikan keindahan di puncak.

Aku berdiri di sebuah batu di bibir jurang, sebatang dandelion tergenggam erat di tanganku. Semilir angin masih terus memainkan anak-anak rambut yang keluar dari ikatan rambutku yang kuikat asal.

"Kenapa kau mau ikut denganku naik kesini?" tanyaku saat Ino sudah mendapat bidikan yang dia inginkan.

"tentu saja untuk mengawasimu, siapa tau kau berniat untuk terjun bebas kejurang." cerocos Ino denagn entengnya.

"aku bukan remaja labil seperti yang kau pikirkan baka." sahutku sarkas.

"yah, kau memang tidak labil, tapi kau baka."

"aku tidak baka Ino."

Ino kembali membidikkan kameranya.

"apa Sai tau kau mendaki bersamaku?" aku memainkan tangkai dandelion ditanganku.

"kalau dia tau, aku pasti tidak ada disini sekarang." ujarnya cuek, "dia pasti akan menyeretku kepesta pernikahan Naruko dengan Gaara."

"paman dan bibi?"

Ino nyengir ke arahku, dan aku tau arti cengirannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"aku berani bertaruh, saat ini mereka pasti kelabakan mencarimu, dan bisa di pastikan saat pulang nanti, berita hilangnya putri Yamanaka menghiasi koran-koran lokal." ujarku.

Aku sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sifat tuan dan nyonya Yamanaka, orang tua Ino.

"apa keluargamu tau kau mendaki Naru?" tanya balik Ino.

"tidak, tapi aku sudah memberi alasan ketidak hadiranku."

Ino menatapku penuh curiga.

"mencari sumber untuk tugas di daerah pedalaman." jawabku enteng.

"Sakura pasti akan ngamuk saat tau kita meninggalkan dia."

"yeah, dan pasti akan ngambek dalam jangka waktu yang lama." aku menimpali ucapan Ino.

'berdo'a saja semoga si pecinta boneka bisa meredam amarahnya."

"Ya, semoga." aku mengamini ucapan Ino.

Aku sudah bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kami bertemu sakura di kampus.

"hoi..! Mau sampai kapan kalian di sana?" suara Shikamaru menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

Kami menoleh, dan mendapati si rambut nanas tengah bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak kami kenal. Mungkin para pendaki yang tadi baru saja sampai.

Aku dan Ino pun melangkah mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kau mengganggu pembicaraan kami Shika." ujarku sambil cemberut.

"waktunya makan siang, apa kalian tidak lapar?" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"kau tidak mengenalkan dia pada kami Shika?" Ino mulai flirting pada cowok yang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru.

"sadar Ino, kau sudah punya Sai." sindirku.

"kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada hal itu sih Naru?" Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku.

"dia Uchiha Sasuke, temanku dari kota Oto."

'hn."

"hai, uchiha, aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal." ucap Ino dengan semangat 45.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" aku mengenalkan diri dengan singkat.

Sekilas dia mirip ddengan Sai, kekasih Ino, Bedanya, Sai itu sangat murah senyum, sedangkan dia terkesan sangat dingin.

"hn."

"apa kau tidak punya kosa kata lain selain dua huruf tidak jelas itu?" ucapku tnp sadar.

"hn"

"gaaah,,,,! Menyebalkan..!" teriakku.

Akupun segera menyingkir dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

Udara dingin begitu menusuk tubuh. Aku merapatkan jaket tebal yang menempel di tubuhku. Sepertinya malam ini ada badai angin yang tak begitu kencang. Hanya saja, udara benar-benar begitu sangat menusuk tubuh. Aku melirik jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, pukul empat lebih lima puluh menit, tak lama lagi fajar akan menyingsing dan kami akan turun gunung.

Aku masih bertahan disini, berdiri di atas batu di bibir jurang. Menggenggam beberapa batang dandelion putih yang bermekaran.

"aku hanya berharap setelah ini, semua akan kembali seperti semula, aku hanya ingin bebas dari perasaan ini." bisikku lirih,

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara, aku mencintaimu, dan aku bahagia atas kebahagiaanmu, semoga kau bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu. Setelah hari ini, aku tak akan menangis lagi saat melihat dan mengingatmu. Karena setelah ini, aku akan melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Gaara." bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapanku, aku melemparkan sekumpulan dandelion yang berada di genggamanku. Dan sang penguasa langit mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

Cintaku, masa laluku, kesedihanku terbang bersama ribuan kelopak dndelion yang terbang bersama angin.

"selamat datang hari baru," Ucapku dengan senyum merekah.

"Dandelion ya?"

Suara bariton dibelakangku mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha sasuke ada di belakangku..

"Kau..!" dengkingku sambil menunjuk wajah aristokratnya.

"hn."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapku masih sambil berteriak.

"bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak, kau bisa membuatku tuli."

"kau hampir membuatku jantungan tau, bagaimana kalau tadi aku terkejut lalu tergelincir kebawah. Aku bisa mati tau." cerocosku.

"hn"

"dasar cowok brengsek...!" ucapku untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Pukul 8 pagi kami bersiap-siap untuk turun. Semua telah selesai di packing dan dibereskan. Masing-masing dari kami membawa satu ransel.

"semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nona Uzumaki." aku menaikkan alisku mendengar ucapan Sasuke saat kami berpamitan kepada peendaki lain.

"dan saat itu terjadi, kupastikan kau tidak akan lgi bersedih." bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya,.

Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi.

Karena kelopak dandelion itu telah menemukan temptnya untuk bersemi...


End file.
